


Rhetorical Question Series

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha!Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Bad Acting, Blood and Gore, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Gakushuu, Tiger Shifter, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: A selection of stories based on rhetorical questions





	1. Who knew that Cupid's arrow would hurt this much?

Gakushuu, near shivering under the relentless snowfall that had been plaguing their land, drew his bowstring back.

The arrowhead followed the mess of red he’d spotted as his target – a filthy wolf shifter that was brazen enough to encroach on their territory. He hadn’t seen Gakushuu yet, he noted, as the Siberian tiger shifter crouched on a high tree branch, hidden away from seeking eyes.

The strawberry blond drew a wobbly breath in, expelling a puff of white mist, and tensed his body.

Ó_Ö_Ò

Karma hadn’t meant to wander this far away from the hunting party. He merely wanted to see what was up with all those weird unfamiliar scents further off – he hadn’t meant to get lost in them. And yet here he was, trekking through snow and wind and sub-zero temperatures.

The frosty air was making his nose hurt and he could barely hear anything over the raging wind and muffling snow. Which was probably why he hadn’t noticed the sentinel watching him.

Or the aimed arrow.

But he certainly noticed the sudden spike of pain, that’s for damn sure. Hey, at least not all of his body was frozen numb.

“Holy shit!” Karma gasped as he stumbled forward and behind a tree, reaching for his shoulder where the tip of the arrowhead stuck out in front. “That’s gonna be a bitch to pull out…”

Blood was beginning to bubble up in warm wells of red through his coat, luckily it wasn’t too much or else he’d have to worry about blood loss too. Karma peeked through the snow and saw a figure dressed in black and white land on the fresh powder under the tree. He had a quiver hanging around his hips and a longbow held in one hand.

The sentinel moved with elegant fluidity through the ice, cutting through the thick blanket of snowfall with ease.

But it wasn’t the deadly efficiency with which he moved that had Karma so transfixed. No, it was piercingly sharp smell he seemed to give off even through the onslaught of terrible weather. It was so sweet, but not sickeningly so, subtle enough to be revelled in, and revel Karma did. He’s pretty sure his entire body shuddered – and not from the cold.

A neat sweep of strawberry blond hair became visible, along with gorgeously lilac irises and a slender body cruelly hidden under the thick black and white uniform.

“What are you doing here, wolf?” Oh Gods… His voice…

Karma didn’t even realise he’d neglected to run away, instead opting to fucking sit and ogle the hot piece of shifter sauntering over to his prey. He took another whiff of sweet scent and frowned, staring at narrowed amethysts.

“You’re an Omega?”

The tiger shifter jerked back in mild surprise before his features hardened, “So what?”

“Nothing,” Karma answered breathlessly, inching closer, “Just didn’t think you guys did anything but sit at home and babysit.”

A hand wrapped around the arrowhead sticking out of his shoulder. Karma yelped and gripped the others arm, biting his tongue at the searing pain ripping through his own arm.

“Fuck you,” The tiger growled, trying to tug at the arrow.

Karma, even though the pain was agonising, smirked, “Is that an offer?”

The redhead clenched he teeth and yanked the cat around, managing to pin him to the tree while stunned by the surprising question. Karma pressed his good arm to the guy’s chest and bared his fangs in warning.

“What shall I call the cupid who managed to land an arrow in me?” He purred, letting off his own scent of contentment even if he wasn’t necessarily safe.

“Back off, asshole.” He hissed and pushed at Karma’s body.

The wolf edged daringly closer and shamelessly sniffed at the air, “You do have a name, don’t you? Or would you rather I call you Strawberry – yeah, I think Strawberry fits that delicious scent of yours.”

He was answered with an exasperated huff, “Gakushuu,”

Karma smiled, more satisfied than he’d admit, and moved his arm from Gakushuu’s chest to his waist. “Mine’s Karma,” He drifted further in, nudging his nose towards Gakushuu’s neck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Gakushuu snapped, forcing Karma’s head away.

“Smelling you, obviously,” Karma growled and resisted nipping at Gakushuu’s fingers.

The cat scoffed, “Hell no, who do you think you are?” He batted at the hand resting on his waist, “This isn’t some forbidden romance bullshit, get the fuck off our territory and you won’t die.”

“What?” Karma was forced away, almost tripping on the thick sludge of snow around them.

Gakushuu dusted himself off, “You heard me, Fido,”

He would have laughed if he wasn’t so shell-shocked but the adamant rejection. “I’ll offer you a deal,” Karma blurted before Gakushuu turned away, “I’ll leave, no problem, _if_ you give me a kiss.”

“Kiss you?!” Gakushuu snarled, “No!”

“Why not? What’s the harm in getting a little tongue action with a wolf you’ll probably never see again?”

“ _Probably_?” The blond leaned away from Karma, looking off to the side where he knew the border was. It wasn’t too far from his station, and if it meant getting a threat away from the pack then, well… “One kiss, and _no_ tongue.”

Karma beamed but took his time edging Gakushuu back against the tree. He playfully nudged their noses together, hesitantly lowered his eyes to Gakushuu’s lips. They were perfect – even though it was cold – rosy and plump under the frigid conditions he was stationed in.

“Calm down,” Karma murmured when Gakushuu’s tenseness refused to vanish. The cat took a shaky breath and relaxed against the edgy bark of the tree.

A wolfish smile graced Karma’s mouth before he slotted their lips together, tilting his head and sighing at the incredible warmth. Not daring to use his tongue Karma grazed Gakushuu’s hand with his own, getting a little giddy when he shied away from the touch, and gently nipped a his bottom lip. Gakushuu apprehensively humoured him and pressed back into the kiss. Which was lasting quite a bit longer than either of them would have thought.

Karma was with first to pull away, leisurely and gradually.

“There,” Gakushuu’s voice had been reduced to a whisper, “You got your kiss.”

“You’re wet,” Karma noted unhelpfully, sniffing the air.                                                                                          

The blond didn’t have the brain capacity after that kiss to reprimand Karma, “You’re a satisfactory Alpha male who just happened to be an amazing kisser, what did you expect you happen?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Karma grinned and, seeing his chance, leaned into Gakushuu’s neck to get a good whiff of his heavenly scent. Surprisingly, the blond didn’t stop him. It was just as he’d imagined, sweet, subtle, intoxicating and so damn delicious. For a brief moment, Karma wondered if this was what Gakushuu’s slick would taste like.

But that moment was gone when Gakushuu touched on the arrowhead still sticking out of his shoulder. Karma cringed and withdrew, getting a face full of Gakushuu’s glowering expression. “I really don’t need your boner stinking me up,”

“‘Course,” Karma grinned and pecked Gakushuu at the corner of lips, “Meet me at the border tomorrow at noon?”

Gakushuu sighed, cringing at he was actually considering the preposterous proposal. “Maybe,”

“That’s good enough for me.” Karma smiled and backed out of Gakushuu’s bubble.

“You better hurry back and get that checked out. I’d be rather annoyed if I have to waste my time waiting tomorrow and you died of infection during the night.”

The wolf put a hand to his chest, “Oh, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious as this night, being o’ver my head, as a winged messenger of heaven.” He grasped Gakushuu’s hand and kissed his knuckles, “I shall be sure not to let you wait then.”

“Curse the Gods, what have I gotten myself into?”


	2. Is it just me, or are you playing an idiot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theater AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, I've never participated in anything of the sort which is why i may get some things wrong with regards to stage management - which that say,
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Doth thou not love me? Hath thou affection vanished this past nigh?”

“This…” He sighed, “This isn’t Shakespeare, Felix. I’m trying to tell you that Abigail a-and I a-are –”

All of a sudden Nagisa burst out laughing, his script falling to the floor so that he could clutch at his sides. “I’m sorry, sorry – but, if you could _see_ _his face_!”

“Whatever do you mean?” Karma retorted innocently, but the devilish smile was a dead giveaway.

Gakushuu didn’t much care for the shitty acting, but he was sometimes amused by Karma’s antics. Especially since the character he was cased to play was such an idiot, and unfortunately the love-interest.

“All right people, let’s take it from the top.” Their director, Koro-Sensei, called from his seat in the front row. “Nagisa, you’re a conflicted teen, tangled between two lovers. You’re mind’s unsure even as you prepare to break Felix’s heart… And, action!”

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Nagisa started again solemnly, looking down and avoiding Karma’s – Felix’s – eyes.

“Doth thou not love me? Hath thou affection vanished this past nigh?” Karma recited dramatically, flaring his arms out while his eyes searched for Nagisa’s.

“This isn’t Shakespeare!” Koro-Sensei silently nodded form his seat at Nagisa’s impromptu outburst. “Felix, I’m trying to – to… dammit, Karma!” And thus the hopeless actor melted into a puddle of chuckles.

“I swear I’m not doing anything,”

After that Gakushuu ceased paying attention to their cringe-worthy acting and instead focused on his own job; managing backstage. They’d need someone to co-ordinate everyone on their big night.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

Preparation work for their play usually lasted a few hours after school, which meant most kids only got home around late afternoon. Most kids – excluding Gakushuu.

After being hounded by Koro-Sensei and suffering through mediocre acting, Gakushuu tended to wander to the library were he’d get some quick peaceful study time in. He was left alone for the most part, especially since not many people really ventured to the library this late in the day.

Unfortunately, one of those scarce people happened to be a terrible actor – because of course he’d come to practice his lines just as Gakushuu got into his studying.

“You’re making this _so_ much harder than it needs to be,” He heard Karma recite down the passageway where the private rooms were, “No… You’re making this… _so much harder_ – no.”

After hearing Karma groan for the umpteenth time, he got up and wandered to the actor’s door, and knocked. He was getting tired of this hopeless romantic.

“Hey, Gakushuu,” Karma greeted cheerfully.

“I told you not to call me that,” The blond scoffed, “And would you please keep your miserable attempts at acting to yourself, some of us want to study.”

Karma’s smile fell and, maybe if Gakushuu squinted, the redhead actually looked a little sheepish. “Sorry, didn’t realise I was that loud. Damn, that sounded lewd.” And the smile was back.

“Whatever, just keep it down – I already have to suffer at school.”

“Actually,” _Urgh_ , “Maybe you could do me a favour?” Karma suggested easily, looking down at the rumpled script in his hand.

“Ah, maybe not?”

The redhead pouted, “One scene,” By then he was already reaching out and tugging Gakushuu into the room by his arm, “It’ll be fun, I just need you to be Nagisa.”

“I didn’t agree to do anything,” Gakushuu reminding as the spare script, which he didn’t know _how_ Karma had gotten, was pushed to his chest. He sighed and turned to the scene Karma was currently rehearsing.

The two lovers were currently having a heart-to-heart after Felix, Karma’s character, discovered the other lover, a girl named Abigail. Gakushuu, now playing Theo, skimmed his lines and sighed once more, slipping into the mind-set of the character he’d watched being portrayed for the past few weeks.

“You wanted to talk?” He made sure his tone way low, unsure, and maybe even a bit apprehensive.

Karma, props to the guy, managed to keep a straight face, “Talk? Yeah, we need to _talk_.”

“Is this about Abigail? You know I already told you about –”

As expected, Karma cut him off. The redhead threw his hands down, pacing the length of the room. “Yeah, I know. I just didn’t expect you to go behind my back!”

_Jerk back with a scowl_. Well okay then, “It’s not my fault you’re too dense to notice what we have is over, Felix.”

“Ha, was there anything to begin with anyway?” Karma stopped pacing and stepped closer to Gakushuu, expression pained and voice nothing but a whisper. “You’re making this so much harder than it needs to be,”

“You’re not an easy person to deal with,” Gakushuu answered just as low. The slight tilt of Karma’s lips probably wasn’t in the script, but it was difficult to look away when something so hypnotic was staring you down. Gakushuu swallow and took a small step back, feigning dejection. “But I suppose you’re right, we didn’t really have anything.”

“That,” Karma sighed, frustrated, “That’s not what I meant to say.

“No, I-I think you made your point,”

They were left in a bit of an awkward silence, because they hadn’t really discussed Karma’s next action. This was the part where Felix forcefully kisses Theo and Theo, being the conflicted love-stuck teen he is, babbles a quick apology and darts off stage – leaving poor heart-broken Felix alone.

“Uh,”

“There, you got you scene. I can leave now, correct?” Gakushuu didn’t wait for an answer, swiftly scooting around Karma and setting the script on the table.

He didn’t stick around at the library after that and promptly ignoring the possibility of why his cheeks were burning.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

“But I love you!”

Gakushuu sighed, massaging his temples, “Well it certainly doesn’t sound like it.”

Karma lay draped over a beanbag, “Come on, that was my best one yet.”

“Your best is my pathetic,” Gakushuu rolled his eyes and kicked at Karma’s shin, “Get up, we’re taking it from the beginning again and put some real effort into it this time.”

They’d been practicing every day for the past two weeks in the library, Gakushuu playing whoever Karma spoke to – usually Nagisa’s character – and basically being an acting coach to the hopeless redhead. At least Karma was improving, slowly.

“Fine. Only one more time though, then I’m going home.” It was understandable how tired Karma was. They’d been drilling the actors non-stop, since the play was the following week and most didn’t get the special attention Karma had been getting.

He heaved himself from the beanbag and walked around a bit, shaking himself out before huffing and settling into his character.

“You don’t understand, Theo.”

“I understand enough.” Gakushuu responded appropriately.

Karma whipped his head towards the blond, “But I _love_ you!”

If he tried really hard, Gakushuu could overlook the slight stutter his heart insisted on doing every time Karma said those words. He simply had to remember that this was a character for a performance, one he didn’t even play.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Felix,” Gakushuu murmured, contorting his face as if he were fighting a pained cringe.

“I’m not lying to you! I know I’m an idiot, I know I mess up sometimes but this isn’t a mistake.”

Gakushuu took a step back like he was supposed to, staring up at Karma with wide eyes. Now _that_ was his best acting yet.

“I…” Shit, what was the line? “Y-you don’t know what you’re saying,” Gakushuu breathed out quickly, looking away and mentally scolding himself for getting distracted. At least the reaction coincided with the character.

“You don’t get to decide who I want to be with.” Karma urged, taking Gakushuu’s hand.

Okay, well, they didn’t really do much of the actions so Karma’s sudden initiative took him by surprise. Gakushuu’s eyes darted up, startled, but it didn’t look like Karma was planning to break character anytime soon.

“I do if it’s me you want,” He struggled to swallow how flustered this scene was making him. “This isn’t going to work anymore, okay? Just... Leave.”

Karma gripped his hand a little tighter, barely noticeable with how loud Gakushuu’s heart was beating. It felt as if he might pass out from the rush of blood to his head, and he was pretty sure he was blushing up to his ears. Hopefully Karma would just think he was an amazing actor.

When Karma didn’t respond, Gakushuu tensed. Did he forget his line? They were doing so well, and it’s not like it was a difficult one to remember. All he had to do was–

Oh, he wasn’t doing that at all…

Karma clasped the back of his neck instead, pulling Gakushuu towards him and slotting their lips together. He expected it to be rough and desperate with the force Karma used to pull him forward, but it was quite the opposite.

It was probably the emotional residue of the scene that had him so compliant. That was definitely it, because there was no way he was kissing Karma Akabane – and enjoying it.

Gakushuu closed his eyes and savoured the moment while it lasted.

When Karma pulled away, they were both flushed and a little stiff with apprehension, neither doing anything but staring and waiting for someone to make a move.

“I – uh… I’ve gotta go,”

Gakushuu didn’t think he’d ever seen Karma make such a hasty exit. He stayed in the private room for a while longer, not moving from his spot until he heard Karma’s footsteps fade down the hallway.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

The evening of the play was hectic. The stage crew was rushing up and down prepping everything for the various scenes, lighting and sound was being double and triple checked, actors were milling around reciting their lines and actions. Koro-Sensei was in the heart of all this chaos, ordering people around and making sure everything was ready to go by Showtime.

Gakushuu managed his own group of people, checking that the first scene’s actors were standing by – fifteen minutes to go.

And then he heard the metaphorical spanner being thrown into the works.

“Does anyone know where Nagisa is?”

Gakushuu pulled his headset off, turning to face the random dude that ruined his evening, “Repeat that.”

“I haven’t seen Nagisa all evening,” He said, looking even more nervous than before.

Another girl walked past them, skirt skew and shirt half buttoned, “I don’t think he even came to school today.”

“Do you think he’s sick? I heard someone in his maths class had measles.”

“Could be, have you called his mom?”

“Maybe he’s just rehearsing with Karma?”

Gakushuu forced the shows program to Ren, his self-dubbed second in command, and shoved his way past throngs of students. When he finally found him, Koro-Sensei was in the midst of fixing up someone’s costume while simultaneously helping another with their lines.

“We have a problem,” Gakushuu started, but was cut off when Koro-Sensei put both hands on his shoulders.

“Young man, I believe that can be easily fixed,” He turned Gakushuu around towards the dressing rooms, “You’ll be taking the place of our absent Nagisa.”

“What?” He blanched, “But I’m not even an actor,”

“Oh-ho,” He walked Gakushuu towards Nagisa’s room and proceeded the pick out Theo’s first outfit, “Nothing fools me. I’ve seen the way you scrutinise the others during practice, you’ve got a keen eye and a brilliant presence in front of an audience. Besides, Karma told me all about your library practices.”

Hopefully not everything…

“Don’t we have a stand-in? Someone else? Who’s going to manage backstage?” Gakushuu tried to reason, fumbling with all the clothes that were shoved into his arms. “I…”

He was more than capable of standing in for Nagisa, that way he’d spare the audience from one atrocious actor. But he’d rather not face Karma again. There was no doubting the chemistry they faced in character, but after that incident in the library – Gakushuu didn’t know where their relationship stood.

“Listen, Asano,” Gakushuu looked up, biting his lip, “You can do this. You know the lines, you know your way around a stage and you know Karma, you’ll do great. You just have to believe in those around you like you do in yourself.”

“Okay,” He murmured, clutching the clothes a little tighter, “I’ll do it.”

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

Karma, dressed in his character’s hipster getup never looked as good as when Gakushuu stared at him from across the stage. Bright lights left his entire face illuminated, wicked smile on full display, brilliant red hair making him stand out even more.

“Doth thou not love me? Hath thou affection vanished this past nigh?” That playful grin was back, regardless of their past awkwardness.

They weren’t Karma and Gakushuu, they were Felix and Theo. He had to remember that.

“This isn’t Shakespeare, Felix!” He snapped, dragging a hand through his hair, “I’m trying to tell you that Abigail and I are together now,”

–Ó-Ö-Ò–

“Ha, was there anything to begin with anyway?” Maybe it was just Gakushuu or the nervousness of the play, but that sounded a lot like real frustration from Karma, “You’re making this so much harder than it needs to be,”

“You’re not an easy person to deal with,” Gakushuu spoke gently, smiling just wide enough for the audience to see. He looked down and took a step back like he was supposed to. “But I suppose you’re right, we didn’t really have anything.”

“That’s not…” Karma sighed, “That’s not what I meant to say.”

“No, I think… I think you made your point,”

Even though he’d been wholly expecting it, the rough and forced kiss still took him complete surprise. But this time, instead of willingly melting into it, he pushed Karma away.

“T-that… You’re… I need to go.” Even if the reaction was fake, the pain was real.

–Ó-Ö-Ò–

“You don’t understand, Theo.”

He braced himself, “I understand enough.”

Karma stopped pacing around the stage and stomped towards Gakushuu, “But I love you!”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Felix,” He murmured back, clenching his hands to keep from breaking character.

“I’m not lying to you! I know I’m an idiot, I know I mess up sometimes but this isn’t a mistake.”

He backed away from Karma, “You don’t… know what you’re saying,”

“You don’t get to decide who I want to be with.” Karma grasped his hand gently and urged him a little closer. Gakushuu put up little resistance – like he was supposed to.

“I do if it’s me you want,” Gakushuu started, but was swiftly cut off by the redhead.

“No you don’t,”

Gakushuu blinked up, _that’s not part of the script, Karma._

“I… I was an idiot, and I messed up _so bad_ , but I don’t wanna lose you because of a mistake that – that I regret _so much_.” Karma continued.

Oh Gods, this isn’t part of the script! What was he doing?

“I-I don’t understand…” Gakushuu tried prying his hand out of Karma’s grasp. Maybe he could make it look like part of the play and get the heck off stage before Koro-Sensei had something to say about it.

“I’m sorry,” And when Gakushuu looked up again, he recognised Karma. Not Felix, some idiot who screwed up his relationship. Karma – his idiot that ran away after kissing him. “Do you forgive me?”

Gakushuu looked to the audience, who were just going along with this hot mess – but it wasn’t like they knew it wasn’t supposed to go this way. When he looked past Karma to the crew hovering by the curtains, he had to restrain himself from laughing at their horrified expressions.

“My forgiveness isn’t that easy to get, you’ll have to earn it,” He finally responded.

Karma smirked and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him forward and pressing his lips to Gakushuu’s. He didn’t even take note of the audience’s reaction, or their fellow students waiting backstage. All he really cared about was grabbing Karma’s hair and pulling him closer.

So much for a tragic ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna try something new and exciting, kinky and fun? 
> 
> Try; Blood, Sweat, and Steel by kisupure  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12857613/chapters/29363271
> 
>  
> 
> ( I love how I shamelessly advertise stories I like on my own fanfics ;P )


	3. Does it look like I want to be bitten by a zombie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Stranger, long time no see!
> 
> This was very much inspired by:  
> MaddyRawr10's "Bite Me, Zombie Boy"
> 
> It's a fucking awesome book, and you should read it on Wattpad
> 
> Anyway, enjoy...

“You weren’t this talkative yesterday.” Gakushuu noted offhandedly.

  
Karma’s smirk remained as he stretched on the metal cot, “You weren’t here yesterday,” He turned his head and looked at Gakushuu with dark, sunken eyes, “The other doctors are so boring.”

  
“How unfortunate for you,” Gakushuu remarked and turned his attention back to the list of questions he’d written up for his interview with the zombie.

  
Karma – dubbed Patient X – was one of the first humans to be infected by the virus. Like most others, he was bitten by an contaminated mosquito. Scientists captured him early on, using him as a test subject at HXL, a facility hidden behind a remote forest. Not even Gakushuu knew the exact location.

  
“How are you feeling?”

  
Karma continued his languid staring, “No different than I did yesterday. Maybe a bit hungrier,” He made a show of dampening his lips.

  
Gakushuu raised an unamused eyebrow, “You’ve already been fed.”

  
“But seeing you here, with that brain of yours,” Karma’s voice dropped to a subtle murmur, not that it needed to with the lack of audio recorders. “You look good enough to eat,”

  
Karma turned his body towards Gakushuu and leaned a little closer to the protective glass dividing them – keeping Karma in. “Your humour is not appreciated.” Gakushuu answered after a lengthy pause. He knew security was air tight, especially further down where Karma was being kept. And even if he did attempt an escape, the entire facility would be on high alert within the minute.

  
“Aw,” Karma smirked as if there was some amusing secret that Gakushuu did know about. It left him shifting uneasily in his seat. “You can at least play along. The doctors here only care about running tests, they don’t give a damn how I really am.”

  
“You’re vitals are being carefully monitored–”

  
“Not what I meant,” Karma interrupted and stood. He couldn’t move too far, as his wrists where tied to the metal bedframe of his cot. “I mean, I’m still a person, right? I still feel stuff.”

  
Gakushuu followed his movements carefully, clutching the pen a little too tightly. “You just don’t eat what we do.”

  
“No. And is that so bad? It’s not like I have to kill someone to eat – the already dead are in convenient enough supply.” Karma elaborated carefully and continued to maintain his drearily serious stare-off. “And yet they still choose to keep us locked up here like we were never even human to begin with.”

  
The argument sounded like something a fanatic would preach. And there was probably someone doing so already, standing up for the people who were removed from society forever.

  
“Not all of the–” Gakushuu pursed his lips, “Not everyone like you share the same views. And you have to understand, from an uninfected person’s point of view, how threating and freighting it would be to have you let free unsupervised.”

  
“Well, walk a mile in my shoes and you’ll change your tone,” Karma retorted. The unhindered threat had Gakushuu flinching in his seat slightly.

  
Stagnant was what he’d used to describe the lingering air between them, if they shared the same air. Karma’s relaxed posture did little to hint at his soured mood, and Gakushuu didn’t make a move to leave either. The tension between them wasn’t too strenuous as it was uncomfortable. Mostly because, if Gakushuu took the time to consider it, Karma had a point he’d rather not acknowledge. Not while he was one of the people who helped keep him here.

  
“Maybe you’d better go. We wouldn’t want the doctors thinking you’re warming up to me, otherwise they might not let you come back.”

  
There wasn’t much else to be said, so Gakushuu stood and took his leave in uneasy silence.

  
**Ó_Ö_Ò**

  
He wasn’t allowed to see Karma for a whole week after that. It shouldn’t have bothered him that much, it shouldn’t have taken his mind off the brilliant opportunity to be surrounded by expert scientists. But it did, and Gakushuu didn’t like that.

  
After the unexpected week of hiatus, Gakushuu returned as soon as was possible without looking too eager.

  
“You don’t have your usual little book with you,” Was Karma’s greeting. The redhead spared only a brief glace his way before continuing his monotonous game of throwing a ball against the wall.

  
Gakushuu didn’t answer him immediately and took a moment just to examine the undead being, “I didn’t think I needed it. Not after you’ve succeeded on so many occasions to catch me off guard.”

  
“I’ve caught you off guard?” This time Karma stopped his game the glance at Gakushuu. “You flatter me, Doc.”

  
“I’m not a doctor,” He looked off away from Karma’s dangerously prying eyes, “Not yet anyway.” He thought he’d better change the subject before he ran out of time and his visit was cut short, “How have you been?”

  
“Concerned for my wellbeing?” Karma sat up straighter, “Be careful there, I might start thinking you actually give a shit.” Gakushuu kept this thoughts to himself and clasped his hands over his knees as he waited Karma out. It didn’t take long. “I’m fine really. They’re doing more testing. Feeding me less too.” He ended on a scowl.

  
“Feeding you less? Isn’t that a little dangerous?”

  
“You tell them that,” His devilish smirk was back, and Gakushuu was ashamed to admit how relived he felt. “Maybe I might just take a bite out of one of them?” He mused nonchalantly.

  
“Please don’t.”

  
Karma stood up and only then did Gakushuu notice that his wrist cuffs were missing. “Oh, would you miss me?” The cuffs were lying in a messily pilled heap just under his cot, the metal shattered where they’d been broken.

  
“You’re cuffs…” Gakushuu observed with a whisper. “Did you… did you break them?” He glanced up from Karma’s wrists to his eyes. Sunken but still dancing with mischief.

  
“Yeah,” Karma shuffled up to the glass slowly, “Remember what we spoke about last time – about treated infected like Guinea pigs, and about how you’d change your mind if you actually knew how we felt?”

  
Gakushuu’s palms dampened with anxiousness, “I remember,” He answered carefully and glanced to the camera in the corner of Karma’s room. “You should be careful,” He then added and glanced back down to the uncovered wrists.

  
“I think I can take care of myself,” Karma purred and stepped close enough to the glass that his breath fogged it up. “Come a little closer, Doc.”

  
Gakushuu’s hands twitched at his side. He shouldn’t, he should have gotten up and reported this immediately. But he’d probably never get the chance to be that close to Karma again, which was incentive enough to stand from his chair and cautiously step towards the window.

  
Curiosity had him lifting his hand to the glass. Only a mere three inches separating him and a human devouring, undead being. Separating him from Karma. And that thought alone shouldn’t have left him so short of breath.

  
Karma eyed his hand and followed his lead, lining them up easily. “I never did get your name.” Karma remarked. Of course he didn’t, names of the doctors were all confidential.

  
But… “It’s Asano. Asano Gakushuu.” Apparently it was a time to disregard all protocols and break the rules.

  
The doors to Karma’s room slid open with hurried, practiced familiarity and a small group of padded security rushed in with guns trained on the redhead.

  
“Step away from the glass! Both of you!” The leader of this small group ordered. Gakushuu immediately flinched away and backed up to the door behind him. He looked to Karma but the undead boy didn’t look bothered in the least. He had an easy smile on as he compliantly lifted his arms in a show of surrender and slowly walked backwards, never taking his eyes off Gakushuu.

  
Nobody really saw it coming when Karma jerked out of the way behind the soldiers, confusing them for a split moment – enough time for him to tear a hole through one man’s torso.

  
The blood splatter was terrifying, but not as horrific as watching Karma move onto his next victim with the same vicious determination. He yanked the arm forward, breaking the bones in the process, and smashed the man’s head into the last remaining soldier’s body. He didn’t stop until both men had been reduced to pulverised slush.

  
“Such a shame to waste good brains.” Gakushuu heard Karma mutter.

  
There wasn’t much else he could do, besides stand back in disturbed silence as Karma shut the door, beat the control panel until it fizzled out and died. Gold eyes turned their attention back to the glass where he proceeded to punch it. At first nothing but a spider web of cracks splintered out from under his fist, but the second hit had the glass shattering and leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

  
Karma stepped out calmly and shook out his hand. His eyes drifted around the small room before finally resting on Gakushuu – who’d taken to standing against the wall with trembling patience. Karma wasted no time at all walking up to him and running his hand up Gakushuu’s side – finally getting to feel him.

  
Gakushuu shuddered at the abrupt action. “Just touching you makes me famished,” Karma whispered against his neck, “I wasn’t lying when I said you look good enough to eat. But maybe I should just bite you and turn you into one of us…”

  
“Does it look like I want to be bitten by a zombie?” Gakushuu scoffed with pseudo courage.

  
Karma smiled against his neck, “I don’t know what you’re into, for all I know you could have one hell of a biting fetish.”

  
“I don’t,” Gakushuu affirmed albeit hesitantly. He turned his head towards the door leading to the elevator – the only exit in the area. “You should be making your escape right about now, unless you just killed your guards for shits and giggles.”

  
“Hmm,” Karma hummed in languid consideration. “You’re probably right, Doc.” He drummed his fingers along Gakushuu’s side as if he had all the time on the world. “I think you should come with me though,”

  
“What?”

  
“Come with me,” Karma repeated and stepped away to hold his bloody hand out. The lazy smile and predatory eyes wreaked havoc on Gakushuu’s self-restraint. Which is why he found himself actually considering the proposal.

  
“I’m the only connection you have to the outside,” Karma nodded in agreement. “And I’m the only one who can get you past the security locks,” Again, his statement was met with confirmation. “And I’m perhaps the only one who can stop you from senseless murder.”

  
“Well…” Karma pursed his lips, “You’re… probably right.”

  
“Then it is my duty to keep you in check,” With that he clasped Karma’s hand, slick and sticky from someone else’s drying blood.

  
The redhead let his smirk loose, “Perfect,” He jerked Gakushuu closer, “My little Strawberry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is there news on Karushuu Week for this year?


End file.
